The History Behind the Dimensions
by AlexsWeber
Summary: After events of Clash of the Sakura's Eric went to live a normal life. He changes his name so that nothing cant find him but a question still roams around in the back of his mind still. So he goes on a huge research trying to answer it, however, only answer he got was an event called Holy war. So with his quest to find the answer, however, something his mind changed.


The History Behind the Dimensions Book 4

Five years ago I was an average person a gamer, and an ordinary life till that all changed one day I was doing my usual things till I started to see people from my games in my world. I was eventually taken back and forth from each game for the same reason to be with them forever; however, though some thought differently and tried to kill me to make others have a false sense of confidence, it was halted. I was poorly cut but live as time went on I suck into one my games where every last game I have was its own place however though I was captured yet again and left unknown to my disappearance. I eventually was found but change and end up a declaration of war as last four years went by I reappeared, and an old threat came back. It also brought the end of things that happened past five years until now it appears something different than before.

When I came back into my world, I became a university student with a degree in engineering and Technology. I also change my name to Alex, but as I continued my life when I came back, I felt like something was watching me from a far distance, but I gradually Ignored it. I made an extension room full of my technology trying to understand how the dimensional rift that Hikari mention five years ago became real I have avoided playing new games even though nothing coming out of the fracture still out there, so I have made experiments try to recreate the event to see what was the reason why I did made some breakthroughs it slowly ends up that something huge happened to cause the rift, so I went to the library to go deeper in the history than what we have learned. All day I went through ancient Greek, ancient Egypt, old European and Ancient Asian and found little info but it ended up to an event called a Holy War. What little Info I got was a war before supernatural creatures and humans were forever divided supposedly. I lay in the library chairs till I decided to get up and head back. A Mysteries male voice " He very intelligent" another says " Yeah what about his skill" " Well as we gathered from past he very skill on what he does" " How soon would we get him" " Soon grandmaster Dreyfus. Hendrickson research on dimension is going well" " Good." I walk back home looking at sunset skies "A beautiful sunset today" a young male like voice replayed " Yes it is" I stop I look around and find no one * I need to stop working too hard* I arrive home and my phone rang I answer it " Hello" "Hi Eric" it was Kamina " Kamina long time sens hasn't" " Yeah it has so what you been up too" " Just my normal things and it's Alex now" " I know I like calling you Eric" " Yeah you do" I yawn " Dan man what have you been doing that making you so exhausted" " Just trying to uncover the history behind main dimensional rift it's really taken down" " How about you come by us for sometimes it will be worth it" " Yeah this research is getting to me I will be there tomorrow how's that" " Sounds good man we gonna need you for some upgradations against the Anti Spiral" " Ah yes the Anti Spiral don't worry I bring myself see ya tomorrow man" I end the call and lay in my bed.

The next day I wake up and make my stuff and head to my technology room * alright let's see this works after a year* I turn on the machine and a rift form I walk in the rift and appear in Gurren Lagann and closed fracture " Ah this place change a bit since last time I was here" " Yeah it has" I look, and Kamina was there " Kamina!" " Eric" jumps down and hugs me and gives me a noogie " It's oh nevermind so where's the rest" " Where else" he points to capital " Wow Simon is the leader" " The one and only" " Can we see him" " Of course the rest of team waiting for you" we walk to capital. Sometime later we arrive as like Kamina said they are waiting for me " Eric" Simon comes and hugs me " Simon you have change" "Yeah I got little taller" " A little your same height as Kamina" " Yeah I am" " Hey don't forget about me" I look over and see Yoko " Of course not you save me from my and Kamina back" " Yeah I have and don't forget about that" " I won't" I hug Yoko " Where Leeron" " He somewhere around probably with repair" " Oh so where should I put my stuff for now" " Anywhere we will be heading to space in a few hours"Simon replies" Alright so how's been the war against the anti spiral" I put my stuff next to chair " It's been fairly stable what about you" " I been fine I'm a university student and I been conducting series of experiments" " For what reason" " Just for a reason on why and how the original dimensional rift was formed so far I only got that a war called Holy war caused it not proven of course just theory but enough talk I came here to relax and forget so should we be going to ship" " Yeah let's hey bro are you going to come or should I put Rossiu in charge" " Put forehead boy in charge I'm coming with you gonna need me to keep you in check" " Right Bro alright let's go" I grab my stuff and head to ship. Later we arrive at ship " Oh I got some sweet gear for this ship" " Oh" " Yeah so where should I go" " The research bay so you can test your gear" "That fine by me" I go to the lab and place my things on the counter and set up a voice on intercom " Prepare to launch in te-mines 3..2..1" * Back to space *.

"Grandmaster Dreyfus" " Yes" ". Hendrickson's is ready to go after our target" " Good send best knights" " Yes grandmaster Dreyfus". In my lab I been creating some new weaponry with a sword " Multiple enemy targets" I heard from some of the crew I walk out and see Anti Spiral troops " Wait don't go out" I shouted " Why not" ask Kamina " It's trap forcing us into a Blackhole Lack" " How ." " I show you" I grab my experimental sword and get into a gunmen and head out to troops " They are acting like they're weak" I turn my gunmen around and as I said I turn around quickly as I can slice an explosive making the enemies light up " Told you" " He was right everyone battle station" A mysterious voice came out of space " You miserable human spiral" " Ah you must be the Antispiral come and fight us. Activated combing" " You can't be combined-" as he said that I became a gunmen ninja and slice every troop and ship into destruction " Wow Eric really changed" says Simon " Yeah he did" the Anti Spiral gets mad and frustrated " How are you possible to combined" " That my secret" I destroyed every ship and head back to ship. I walk in everyone was cheering " That enough" The anti spiral sends multi alternate loop into their minds but I don't get affected I hid and the Anti spiral comes " He won't escape this time" " Guess again" I leep and tackle him down " What Imposible why aren't you affected by loop" I swing my sword and cut his legs " Ahh how" " Let's say I'm not from this dimension so none of your tricks affect me now" I pin his arms down and make a cut " So thee almighty Anti Spiral tell me how did the first dimensional rift was form or else" " Your a fool" " Am I" I stab my bladed in his arm he screams in pain " Tell me" " " Ahh the rift was formed by an event called the holy war" * So it is true* " Anything else" " It was a war against the supernatural world" " Hmm interesting" I look around and the crew started to wake up " Well my time is up they had to wake eventually" " What" I get up " You better get running to live but eventually you still die" " How do you know that" I smirk and make him disappear " So the Holy war was the main reason how it was first formed". "That none of your business to know" a sweet young female voice spoke I turn around " Ah Jericho" The Female jumped " How do you know my name" " Oh I know all and now sense you drink the demons blood from Grandmaster Hendrickson" Jericho gets frightening but reassures herself " You're coming with us" " Do you think you have skills to defeat me" as then I felt another pressions I spring into action and kick the other person into Jericho " You didn't come alone very good someone to carry you back" the Other person gets up another female "Guila like having guilt that you say you protect your little brother but you kill people who pick on him" She jumps and gets mad " Now then let's battle" I split my swords into dueling I deliver the first attack on Guila pushing her into controls then Jericho come blazing at me I trip her and kick her to wall " I mean I thought I was going to get a good battle here" Guila gets up " Explosion spear" she swings it but I block splitting in half knocking her back " Even with demon blood you still can't beat me and I know your fate" I walk up to both girls and swing them back to rift " Bye" " Perfect shield" " Huh" a strong voice came from that spell chapurs me and forms a shield " Well I guess it's not going bye easly" I disappear within rift.

Kamina, Simon, and rest wake up "what happen here" Simon looks around " I can tell you Simon turns and looks at the spiral king. He tells everyone what happens " Well here we go again" Kamina mentions " I'm going after Eric" " Bro wait I'm coming with you" " No Simon you need to say and control the ship against the Anti Spiral" " I'm coming with. Viral will take control of ship" " Alright Simon" " Blood Brothers" " Blood Brothers" both of them go in the rift " Been long time since we have been in these" Kamina says in joy " Yeah it has" they enter the 7 deadly sins world " Brace for impact" Kamina says they crash land into the small deep pond they both stand in soaking water " Lucky that we crashed landed into pound bro" " Yeah it does. Hu" as Kamina standing there was a fish flopping on top of him " Hey" he grabs the fish and throws into the pond Simon giggles slightly they get out " Well we know it works cause of green landscape and no buildings," Simon says " Yeah" replies. As then the ground shakes " What the" " Hello" A sweet, joyful voice came " Hu" both of them say. they look around and find nothing " Up here" they both look up and see a very tall girl both them jump " Come on bro let's run" Simon says " No" reassures Kamina " Hello there you're quite tall" the mysterious female replies " Yeah cause I was born in giant's tribe" " You must be at least 30 ft and probably little more heavy" Kamina says that and the giant girl gets mad " Ugh bro I think you shouldn't said that" he turns around looks at Simon "Why" " That's why" he runs and Kamina looks back and sees the giant grabbing her massive war hammer and she swings to the ground and massive spikes came up from ground but Kamina jumps on top one " Did that make you mad" She swings again and more spikes came he jumps on another " I will take that as a yes" with all the loud noises going on it grab some attention " What now I was having a pleasant dream ton" the mysterious man voice lookout window " Why is Diane making spikes I should go down to see" " Is this what you got really" Kamina mocks " Bro run" " No Simon-" as Kamina was going to finish something punches him far " Bro" Simon runs " What going on here" " Thanks ban" " your welcome Diane so what going on" " Well I was going around till I heard and massive crash I came over to see what it was and found these two people one call me fat I got mad" Diane says " Bro get up" " What just happen" Kamina sits up and sees a blue hair muscular person in a red leather cloths " So it was you" Kamina runs after ban and slices in half " You shouldn't done that" " Huh" he looks back and sees Ban regenerated " So We can do this the easy way that we can forget anything that happen and introduce ourselves or we take to hard way" Punches his hands together and crakes his knuckles " Ahh" Kamina swings his katana " Ban kickback " I guess it's hard way hey Diane can you tell captain that I'm going to be late for breakfast cause I'm sensing this battle will last long". " You bet it will" Kamina lungs a attack. Ban movies fast " I got to say you won't give up I like that now my turn" Ban lungs and hits him making him fly " That should take care of him" " Bro" Simon runs to him.

Diane goes to captain " Hey Captain" " Yeah Diane" " Ban is going to be little late" " Alright." Simon finds Kamina " Dam he throws a fight but not compared to my Fight Spirit!" He runs at Ban. Ban arrives back to house " Sorry for being late captain I was dealing with some" " Not around here" " Yeah one with a strong spirit you ask me" " And he doesn't want to give up a look" They look " Come on I didn't get breakfast" he gets up and crash down on Kamina " You don't give up do you" " Never you don't have Fighting spirit" Kamina pushes Ban, and he swings his swords but it was blocked " Huh " " Thanks, captain" " Not to mention it now" Captain deliver and massive punch and he goes flying into there house " Now that going to be fixed I will get tools and wood" Ban walks away Simon checks up " What just happened to Kamina" " So that's his name I just punched him to our house"Simon shocked, please take me with you I don't want to leave my Bro" " Alright" They both leave to there house .

As for me I relaxed in the shield "Welcome to the 7 deadly sins" I say to myself as we walk I see the castle and on right Hendricksons research building " I need to get there grab that dimensional rift to escape" As then we walk front of gates of the castle and standing there where two grandmasters I look and say " ah so Dreyfus work along your corruptive best friend by killing your brother out of jealousy" The grandmaster gets a scared look on his face " How do you know that" as then Hendrickson place a hand on his friend " Don't listen to him he knows nothing" " Do I Hendrikson your best holy knights didn't even made a mark on me even with the demon blood you made them drink" Dreyfus gets a shocked look and Hendrickson doesn't express it but he has to fear in his eye " Take him to the dungeon for now" I smirk " I don't think so" I pull my sword lets out a very very high ring pich make the knight lose his construction on shield let me escape " Stop him" Dreyfus shots gather the attention of all holy knights to aim at me they start going after me. I brake trough Hendrickson's Lab wall " Ugh that never get any easier" I walk around the lab trying to find the dimensional rift that hendrickson created " Ah here it is" I pull out my sword till blast of lightning comes I block with my sword "Oh Gilthunder is nice of you to show up" The man who fired that lightning bolt startled then get back into fighting " So your the person that grandmaster told us to get" " Yup and I see others followed" More knights shown " You can't defeat us surrender and come with us" Gilthunder says " I would but I can't do that" I pull my sword into dueling and powered up " So be it " All knights came " Power slash" I swing my sword knocking the knights back into one another " That was easy I walk to the Dimension rift then I sense him I slash the Rift making be part of my sword then I block him " Excellent move but only works once" I slash my sword pushing us out making Gil crash to ground " Is that best you can give me Grandmasters I got what I need" I swing my sword making a rift appear " Brick Skewer" A blast of power heads straight toward me I block it " Maybe no-" As I was going to finish something from that portal hit me forcing me to crash to ground unconsciousness and my swords become one and hids. " I told you Hendrickson very skilled and intelligent to go against the seven deadly sins" "Yeah but a bit too much Dreyfus" " Don't worry as much till we convince him to join us" " If Not" " We find a way to kill him the Hendrickson."

They both go into the castle. Kamina slowly wakes " Simon what just happened" he looks around " Bro you got punched very hard" " By who" a small figure came "Me." " Lets introduce ourselves to you I'm Meliodas the dragon's sin and captain" A familiar voice " I'm Diane the Serpent sin" " I'm Ban the fox sin and one punched your ass" Kamina gets little mad " I'm King The grizzly Sin" " And I'm Gowther" A figure right behind them " The goat sin" Meliodas speaks " Where the 7 deadly sins" Simon ask " There only five of you were is the other two" " Well Merlin taking care of another kingdom we don't know where other is so what are your names" " I'm Simon" Simon replies " Kamina we are team Gurren from Gurren Lagann" " Why are you here" Ask Gowther " Well we are going after our friend Alex what we know is that we were going to stop anti Spiral. However, we got suck into an alternate past and present in our minds. As we were waking Alex stop two people who dressed like knights" " Holy Knights" Meliodas interrupts Simon " Ok anyway he also mentioned their names Jericho and some with G he also said that even with demon blood they couldn't defeat him, then he got rid of them but got taken we followed" Simon finishes then the ground shakes violently for bit " What was that Meliodas" a sweet fear voice " I don't know Elizabeth" Simon looks out " Bro is Gurren Lagann" " What" they both jump up and head outside and like Simon said it's Gurren Lagann " How did get here" Ask Kamina " From the kingdom" Meliodas points out they look and see little rift " Alex must be there we shoul-" " Stop right there" A group of Holy Knights appeared " The 7 Deadly sins and Elizabeth you're coming with us" " No" Meliodas replies " Bro let's get in Gurren Lagann" he nods and gets in " I will never give up Elizabeth" " It's your death" till then rest of sins join in "Attack" both groups collided eliminating the knights " Save some for us" Kamina shot coming in late every holy knight in fear as they glimpsed look at Kamina and Simon they start to run " Hey Where the hell are you going" Kamina deliver a mass one punch to a whole group instantly killed them " We got handled" Ban says " No You didn't you needed our help" Kamina replies back everyone just rolled there eyes back " Excellent work you two" Meliodas says " Thanks now we are going after our friend" Kamina says and starts to walk " Wait Bro let's bring them with us it would be good" " No they will slow us down" " They save your ass and ours come on" " Fine." Says Kamina in a mad mood "Hey Meliodas your team can come with us it would be great if you did" " We would like too" as then the ground shakes and a giant green pig comes from the ground, and they are neck to neck in hights. " Didn't see that coming. Let's get a move on shall we" says Kamina.

Back in the castle dungeon, I wake up " You finally come through" Dreyfus says " What do you want more pain from your past" I smirk " No I propose a deal." " What kind of deal" "You join the Holy Knights and lead them against the seven deadly sins" I can't help but laugh " No even with me you will still die just because of you and Hendrickson corruption." He gets mad " We will make you join us even if you want it or not" He leaves " Well I won't" I pull my sword and open the rift map of all dimensions " So what dimension will I head to" I look around and find it " Blue Exorcist a demon son from the king of demons to Avenge his human father with his demon slayer sword. Interesting good for this dimension and to kill the holy knights" I close the map and practice my rift powers " Rift slash" a Rift open sucking everything into it " Oh nice but what about Rift counter" I swing the sword, and Blue Exorcist rift opened " Hehe well let's get over with" I jump into the rift and stand on building with a smirk on my face and seeing little demons " Ah I have spirit wound this will be easy to find Rin. He would be at True cross Academy let's say hi" I walk to the academy.

In Cross Academy " Rin Rin wake up" Rin jumps and looks at his brother Yukio " You told me to wake you up 4 times" Rin jumps and gets dress " Thanks, Yukio he runs to their cafeteria and eat fast heads out to school as he does he sees a lot of little Demons " Hey Yukio is there a special event" says Rin " No wh-. Oh I see" he pulls his phone out and calls Yohan Fausto " Yeah Yukio" " We have some demons loss lot of them are flying around" Yohan turns and sees the demons " I will take look and keep Rin safe" Yohan close the phone I walk and arrive at gates " Cross academy now where is Rin" I walk into the academy and look around till something bumps into me I look up and see Yohan " Ah Yohan Fausto the charmine of the academy should you be in your office drink tea or something" Yohan gets shocked " at your service so tell me what are you looking for" I replied " I'm looking for Rin Okumura according to some people he the son of the king of demons himself Satan" Is then Yohan reaches back of his clothes grabbing something and I sense it I reach mine to " My apologies sir but Rin Okumura won't be available for some time" Is then he swings an attack but I block hit " Hehe nice try" he looks at my sword seeing demons coming from it " But I going to get Rin" is then I kick and slash Yohan away into wall " Ohh that going to hurt" Yohan grabs his phone and calls " Yes Yohan" "Yukio I found the source and I'm going need help dealing with it" " Right sir on my way" Yukio close his phone and walks off " Hey you're not going alone." Rin protest " you must stay" " No I'm coming with you" both of the brothers run. I walk up to Yohan " Now" puts my sword at his neck "Where is Rin" "I won't tell you" Yukio arrive along with Rin he aims at my head and fires. I sense I block it " Oh nice try Yukio" As I said his name he jumps and alongside him is Rin " Ah Rin you're coming with me." " You bet your sorry Ass" Rin replies " Care to try then" I pull my sword and appear behind them then kick Rin into wall " Oh that's gotta hurt" I smirk " alright let's do this" Rin gets mad and pull his sword out along with blue flames around him " You want me now come and get it" He runs at me " With pleasure" I run at him, and we clashed. Rin looks at me and sees purple flames on me " What" Rin looks at me terrified " You're not only one with flames. Full counter!" I strike him launching him into building " I need help him" Yukio aims at me again and fires I pull my sword into two swords and reflect it "My my Yukio do you ever learn" I Rift over to Yukio and pull my sword up " LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE AHH!" As the Rin come blazing hotter than ever I smirk " Full counter slash" then a Rift forms and Rin hits me, and we enter the seven deadly sins again.

Before the impact " Ok Ban, and Kamina we need to gather some animals for our tavern so we are going hunting the one who gets the biggest animal owns everyone a drink" Meliodas says and Kamina spikes I'm in you're going down Ban because i'm going to get biggest one" Ban can't help but laugh " Good luck rookie" Kamina gets mad " I will beat you" he runs to woods so does rest except for Simon, King, Elizabeth, and Gowther " Hey Simon what is your history with your bro" Ask Elizabeth " Well tell you truth me and bro are not even brothers" Everyone get shocked except for Gowther " Interesting" Gowther replies " Yeah we are not brothers but we are blood brothers if it wasn't for bro I won't be who I am" as Simon was talking is then something caught his eye " Hey what that" everyone looks and see purple and blue flames swirled around " It could be trouble come on let's go after it does anyone know how to control amor" Simon ask " I do" Gowther replies " Alright then" both Simon and Gowther go to Gurren Lagann Simon enters the top and Gowther enter center but new things added on " Wow" " Is something wrong" ask Gowther " No nothing wrong let's get move on" both boys go to site and as they arrive they see me and rin but different " Alex" " Huh" I look over and see Simon " Simon how did you get here" " We came after you what happens her and what's with the purple flames" ask Simon worried " Oh it's nothing just the sword and I went somewhere to grab something that" " Would help us" says gowther " Huh who's in there" then chest opens and it's gowther the goat sin " ah Gowther so you know what I'm doing" is then Rin slowly wakes up and sees me " It was guess and I figure that sense you know everything you try to stop it" " Yeah" Simon looks confused " What" is then I sense rin I grab my sword and block it " Nice try Rin" " You won't escape easily" He swing his sword " Rift counter" as I said a rift form. " No your no" rin slashes pushing me into rift" " Alex!"

Simon reacted and punched Rin hard making him unconscious " That was interesting" Gowther says " You get used to it let's take him and keep his sword away from him." They grab Rin, and his sword then goes off. In Blue Exorcist the rift still open slightly " Are you alright" Yukio goes up to Yohan " Yeah just in pain little" Yukio helps him up what kind of demon flames where those they weren't ones we have seen before" ask Yukio " Those flames where the first generation of demons longtime ago that what made him block Rin's attacks" They sit down for bit " We need to go after them" " I have to agree with you Yukio but I need to say my duties" " Can you take a vacation because you're only one that knows what type of demons every existed" " True I can manage my days off, but we don't have long who knows how long that rift will be opened its closing soon" " Then we got the quick I will gather a team, and you gather things for you" " It's agreed then".

In Seven deadly sins realm Meliodas, Ban and Kamina arrived with their animals " I believe I got biggest on" Meliodas shows and deer " I doubt that captain" Ban comes with a black bear with smirk " None of you do I have" Kamina brings a huge animal in both of guys look and see " Hehe I believe you owe me a drink" Ban gets salty " You win this time Kamina" " Yes" Kamina celebrates than out of horizon Simon, and Gowther came back " Simon what are you doing with Gurren Lagann and who manning the center" chest opens and Gowther steps down " I was" Kamina shocked " How" " I was in a suit of armor all time" "Oh then who's that" Kamina points to Rin. Simon gets out " We don't know but Alex was with him" " What Alex here where" " We lost him into another rift because of this person and his power" Meliodas walks up " What kind" " Blue flames around him and Alex had same but purple flames" " Interesting we can take him" Meliodas walks to house " Wait Meliodas" He stops " You may wanna take his sword" Simon holds it and with blue flames around it" " Put in satchel I will take it" Simon does and hands it Meliodas grabs it and walks to house " I guess I'll take body" Ban picks him up and heads to house " Bro do you wanna help me movie Gurren Lagann" " No keep him here" he does same as rest " I think I will tell bro tomorrow what I felt when Gowther took control it was interesting maybe something good for Gurren Lagann" Simon heads to the house.

I enter into a different rift and crashing into building face first and fall back on grown along with my sword right next to my face * Ugh didn't see that coming* I get up and crack my entire body back into place * Ahh~~ that's better now where am I* I grab my sword put it away and look around seeing that I'm at a resort with beach view land * I know this isn't Sakura beach everything is different looking I probably in Sakura game* I walk to resort as I was walking I saw a gooey slime trail * Slimes pervert rapist bastards * I follow trail and see the little bastard it's sense my sound and I pull my sword out and kill the thing* Not when I'm in this dimension while I'm here no raps or anything when I'm here* I pull my sword out and see the slime disappear for good is then I hear couple voices a sweet energetic female voice " That evil slime is around here" other smooth and calm " I don't think it's here anymore but I still feel a strong evil magic around" I react and leave till I make a noise " I heard something this way" crap I run till out of nowhere a laser beam powerful enough to cause enough damage to object I stop " Stop right there evil creature" The energetic girl " Why I turn around and see to dress colorful girls In front of me " Because it would be easier to kill you" I reach for my sword " How can you see us no in these cloths" the smooth girl says " I don't just because I'm special" I pull my sword out and purple flames appear and I deliver a strike they dodge it the girls are surprised " Look I don't want hurt you I'm just trying to get my bearings before I have leave" they get up " We will never let you" both girls get into fighting positions I " Alright then remember it was your choice" I pull my sword into two girls look at my two flaming swords one launches a attack I block and kick her into wall "Hikare" the energetic girl shouts then she fires her laser and I blocks it " What how you should not be alive" the girl get scared " I told you now" I run and kick her next to her partener and put my blade up there neck then I sense " Ah well someone coming and he going to see you now I say goodbye for now" I disappear and as I said a young teen boy came along and see the girls " Are you ok" the boy looks at girls then disappear " What the." The boy walks away I reappear *Poor boy now let's get out of here*I walk to the hallway then I sense something I pull out my sword " Whoever or what you are I know that you're here show yourself" Then I heard a rustle in room "So that where you are" I go into the room and see a planet with vines around the room " A cources vines what other monsters that does evil things and they never learn" I go and cut each vine off making the planet disintegrate and disappears " They never learn" is then I sense another persnet " Wow looks like you didn't need any help" A mysterious female voice I pull my sword right at her neck " And who are you" I say to the girl " My my a feisty one and my name is Ayame and who are you boy" ask Ayame " It's Alex and don't call me boy" She smirks "Alright Boy where did you came from" I get little tick but ignore it and live through it I put my sword away " I'm not from this world or this dimension I came for answers" I lay my body on bed " Oh how did you get here" she asked looking at me " I was attacked while conserving so I'm on my way back" " Why go back while when you relax here for some days boy" " Not bad Idea" I get up are you will be going" " Why am I not welcomed" " No what else do you have to say" " I willing to make a deal with you." " What type of deal" " You help me take care of these evil monsters, and I will repay you in way" She Smirks " Ok and what do you mean repay" She gets a dark look under her eyes I get a little scared " That my secret" " Ok what about the other girls" " Those two they won't be a problem they will focus on you" I jump " How do you know that" " I watch you take them down" " It was their choice to attack me I didn't ask for it" She laughs " Don't worry till next time boy see" she disappears leaving me alone. I walk out to balcony * It is a nice relaxing place so why not* I go to the bathtub and relax in it.

Back in The seven deadly sins Rin laying in bed while others waiting for him to wake " Lets just wake him up" Ban says " No he wake up now" King says, and Rin slowly wakes " Leave my brother alone" then his eyes open and jumps " Ah where am I and who are you and where my sword" " You're in our home I'm king the grizzle sin". " I'm Ban fox skin" " I'm gowther the goat sin," " I'm Diane the serpent sin." " Princess Elizabeth" " And I'm Meliodas the Dragon's sin and I have your sword I got say it's interesting being Satan's son isn't" Rin jumps " How what are you talking about" " Oh I know your satan son there markings on this sword the demon-slaying sword" Rin gets mad ignores the fact his secret was is told " Give me that sword" He jumps out of bed and lungs after Meliodas. As then Meliodas delivers a kick making Rin fall on ground " alright what do you want to know" ask Rin in pain " I will give go back your sword if you join us" " Fine" " Good" Meliodas hands his sword and helps him up " Thanks so you are the 7 deadly sins who are other two" ask Rin " I'm Simon" " I'm Kamina we are team Gurren from Gurren Lagann" " Nice to meet you all" is then a loud voice came " Meliodas come out with the princess and bring your crew to dungeon" " Hm more Holy Knights" says Meliodas " Well this going to be fun" Ban cracks his hands " Wait what are Holy Knights" ask Rin " People to protect the kingdom and they are after us and after princess but I won't allow that. Everyone in fighting position" " Don't worry we got this" says Kamina " Simon to Gurren Lagann" " Right bro" both of them ran off. Meliodas pulls his sword out " Rin care to join us" " Definitely" replies Rin. All of them go out of the house and see an 8th of an army. Rin opens his sword, and blue flames are around him the knights get scared " What are we waiting for let's fight" Ban says and strikes a crowd down then Meliodas and Rin jump in front and kill a front line. " Knights split up" the knights separate and launch attacks on sins and Rin from afar Simon and Kamina arriving " Bro the sins are surrounded" " Not for long Simon." Kamina reassures him then he grabs the blade and throws it like a boomerang " Incoming" The knights stop and see the blade and kills a lot of knights and injuring them " Hmp we had it controlled" Ban says " No you didn't you need us" Shots Kamina, and the boomerang comes back they put back on. " Look we got runner" Gowther points out " Don't worry we got him no one escapes Kamina" they grab the Knight " Hey Simon how far do you think I can throw this knight" " I think to the castle Bro" the Knight begging them not " Please don't please" says the Knight " Sorry" Kamina throws the knight he goes flying " Nice one" Meliodas says " But we should move now" everyone agreed " Wait how are going to move this house" ask Rin " Don't worry about it" As Meliodas says the ground shake and out of the ground a giant green pig comes out " Wow" Rin says in shock " Yeah we know that feeling" Says Kamina. Rin gets on.

Back at the Castle, the knight that was thrown by Kamina crashes in Hendrickson pathway " What happen" " The sins and some things that we don't know" The Knight says but lays back on the ground " It's time to get Helbram into action." Hendrickson walks.

Back with me " Ahh that's spot" I say to myself relaxing in spa " I should've done this early" " enjoying your relaxation" * Huh* I jump out bare naked and look around " Where are you" " Here ahhh" is then I felt something after me I dodge it and it crash into wall along with a partner " You two again is this going to be a common thing now" One of girls look at me " We will never stop" " I cromba let's just stop this" I move my hands and some purple flames came off and then ropes came and tied each hands down and screams came " Ahhh" "Now then let's get things straight" I go and put towel on " I'm not from this world or world you're in" " What do you mean" " I mean I came from there" I point to sky " You came from space are an alien then" " No I mean there a another world out there that let me saw things I know like this for instance you two were supposed to meet a person name Taich he can see you and creatures you know but sense I intervene and altered it all the tension is focused on me so I'm going to make a deal you can continue on trying to fix your story and letting me continue my goals or you can keep on facing off me and getting severe pain so what's your choice" One girls speaks " No we never let you leave" " Wow your stubborn" but other " Yuki no" " What Hikaire back me up" " I don't know Yuki" " Well then" I move my hands lifting them off ground " Ahhh what are you doing" both girls get scared " Till you girls make a final decision I'm going to leave you be" I throw them off building " Seea now then where was I" I turn around then out of nowhere " Ayama what do you want" " That not nice way to say hello boy but anyway I was going to give you a task but I saw what you did to girls so I took care of it" " Yeah so what your point" " My point boy is that I'm interested about your discussion" " Alright then but I will tell you in spa" I take off my towel and enter the spa " What" " Is that a normal guy would be embarrassed to take off his clothes in front of person" " Well I was but not anymore so are coming or what" " Let me get ready" Ayame goes off and I relaxed " Ok ready" I turn and see her body " What do yours see something you like" she moves her big breast " Ah just amazed on how your body looks but nice try though you got me but try harder so what do you want to know" she walks in the spa " I want to know where did you came from" " Like I said to other two that I from there space there a whole different world that made me who I am" " Even with those purple flames" " That was from sword I have been using it a lot so I guess it transferred to me" " Interesting what about the story we are in" " Oh that well you see original you suppose to meet a young powerful person but yet to know his abilities but sense I altered it hit me" " Ok but what was it that you continue your goal what did you mean" " That well I came to look for person a son of Satan to help me" Ayame gets shocked " Why son of Satan" " Well even though he's the son of Satan but he had his personal things to change that but it's the sword I'm after a sword to slay demons to help my goal" " One more question how did you end up like this" " Well Ayame it's long story but lot has suffered enough to change me but only answer I'm after is why. Why me so I came to figure it out" everything went silent hours past, and Ayame left leaving me alone " That was relaxing now time to get out" I get out and as I walk into my room I saw something I look over I jump " Who's there" I grab my sword then from nowhere a voice " Don't be afraid Alex" * Huh " Merlin the boar sin" " Yes Alex it is" " How did you find me in entire multiverse" " It was your tail you left, and I see you are enjoying vacation time" " Yeah I was how's the rest" "They are doing good they just eliminated a holy knight army" " Normal how's Rin" " You mean the son of satan's child he's fine he helped Meliodas" " Good" " Alex, it's time to come back from vacation time and help us to defeat Hendrickson " " What no I need this and I will help you but let me relax I did hard work" " What work do mean with those girls" " Umm" " Yeah that's I thought time to go" is then the spa started to turn into a whirlpool sucking me in " Ahh" I stabbed my sword to the ground than out of nowhere a shadow of darkness came and knocked out Merlin connection to me " What that dark mist" I follow and it " Huu the headless black rider" My towel slips off leaving me nude " What haven't seen a shameless honer person before." The we pull out her phone and type " Put clothes on" " No" I get into fighting stance and lung an attack headless rider blocks it " Nice block but can you handle this" I do round house kick pushing the rider to brake the glass " See nothing can stop me even an uber legend like you Celty" She jumps and types " How do you know my name" " I know everything ahhh" I run with my sword she pulls out her weapons and kocks me to thee eage " nice shot but can you handle this full slash I hit the ground and it starts to shake and building falls on her " Yeah that what I though I walk to my towel pick it up and my clothes then a concrete part comes flying hits me making me fall " Hm so it's going to be like that" Celty runs to the area and sees me opening a rift and escaping " No you don't" she gets on her motorcycle goes after me I hear her bike I speed up and enter durarara and change run off as fast as I can.

Celty enters the rift and lands she see me goes after I look over and see her " I guess it's bit cat and mouse game this going to be interesting" I turn to an alley and stop at the end she appears, but I walk run over and slice a support beam causing it to block her way " Nice try Celty but no luck" I put my sword away and walk. Then Celty breaks down the block, and Shizuo Heiwajima appears " Celty are you alright" she pull her phone " Yeah I'm ok" " What happened here she types " I was doing a transport job till something from a far caught my attention I went there, and I saw an average man with dark brown hair he knew me and I didn't even know him than he attacks some with a sword of purple flams we fought but he was to skilled" " How did you get here" " He jump and open a rift leading here I went after him he avoided me and force me in counter causing those wall fire escape collapsing on me" " I tell you what Celty you head home I will look for him" She types " Ok he also wears a samurai satchel that holds his sword but be very careful" " I will and where did he run to" she replies " I don't know for sure, but he went left I think" " Alright see a" Shizuo goes to left and Celty rides back.

Somewhere on chat box " Have you guys heard" " What" " A big thing happened at one those old buildings" " How big" " The headless rider was there along with an unknown person who can out beat the headless rider" " Wow that big" " Yeah now we have another person who we don't cross path be safe out there" end conversation. At a tall building on the top floor was a devilish smart person with a sweet voice " So he here now Arekkusu perfect" he smirks and places a random game piece on a very unique game board.

Back in the seven deadly sins the sins are drinking except for Simon he relaxing by window " Come on Simon join us" " Na no thanks bro" " Suit yourself" " Ah Alex, I wish you were here" he closes his eyes later that night Simon wakes and see Elizabeth not inside he gets up and goes outside " Elizabeth why are you out here" She turns " I couldn't sleep and Simon do you ever miss your friend Alex" He gets closer " Yeah me and bro do miss him, but he has his reasons" " Why though" " Well he went through a lot even before he met us he just after answers" " Oh" " Let's go back inside" she nods, and they go back to the rest. Next day " Simon wake up!" He wakes " What happen " He looks and see Diane" Nothing just want to wake you" they laugh he gets up and smells delicious food " Morning Simon" says Meliodas " Smells good who cook it" " Ban did he our cook in our tavern come now eat" Simon eats after breakfast a shriek came out no weare " It's Elizabeth she in trouble Meliodas grabs his sword runs out and sees a knight like a person using sorcery " Ah Meliodas thanks for helping me find her" "Vivian you will never let you take her" " Try me" then she starts to disappear it a slice came and halted her " Ahh~~ w-what was that" Kamina and Rin appear " That was a diversion" " AHH" Kamina hit her pushing into Rin's direction " Never mess with my friends" Rin swings his sword pushing Vivian far " She still coming she cast a spell making Elizabeth disappear along with her " Elizabeth noo" then he gets furison " We are going after her and Hendrickson who join me" everyone is quiet " I will" Simon steps up " So am I and us " Kamina walks up and Rin, Ban & Gowther " Ok Kamina how far can you throw us with Gurren Lagann" " I can throw to the castle" " Perfect Diane you threw Kamina and Simon to the same place and met us there" " Got it captain" both Kamina and Simon go and get in " Ready Meliodas" the four get in and throw them " We ready Diane" " Ok just warning I have little bad aim just be ready" they nod, and she throws them " Wooow" second later all 5 crash in. Hendrickson feels there presents " The sins are here defend at all cost" he shouts as then all holy knights came.

"That was a ride" Everyone gets up, and a crowd of knights came " We got this. Ready Simon" " Ready bro" both shot " LAGANN SHOCKWAVE" they control Gurren Lagann and aim at ground causing a huge shockwave pushing the knights into the stone wall along with the wall falling down on top of them " Everyone head to the castle" shouts Meliodas then everyone moves in and more knights came " Rin" " Yes Meliodas" " Go to the castles and receive Elizabeth" " Got captain" Rin runs to the castle but is blocked by more oncoming knights " Don't worry we got your back Rin" Kamina shots he grabs a piece of a building and throws it. The piece of stone sores through the skies hitting the knights in Rin's path. " Huh what that sound" Hendrickson hears the stone through his knights then burst the building pushing Hendrickson to wall " Ugh that's enough" He pulls up his hand and speaks to his ring in demon language" Shouts of pain in the first generation of knights another look at them " Are you alright" then bursting to the crowds rose demon knights out of crowds. " We need to aim at the center were pieces of human still remained " I got this captain" Ban lungs out crowds pulls out his special nunchucks powers them up and strikes at center taking out a demon like squid " I hate demons" He squish it " Behind you" Shouts Meliodas " Huh" Ban looks as the demon comes falling on him out of nowhere a bright light arrow came and killed it " Thanks, Gowther" " No problem Ban let's keep moving more at castle" everyone movies. Inside of castle Rin goes to the dungeon where Elizabeth lies " Where would it be" Rin walks then out of nowhere the ground shakes and three demons stand his way he pulls his sword and runs through all three killing one slice burning them " Someone help" " I'm on my way Elizabeth" Meliodas is that you" " No it's Rin" " Oh both you sound alike" " Yeah yeah" Rin goes to find her cell. Outside of castle stood the demons " Let us handle this" Simon says as he said their arms become too strong drills " This for taken my friend. Ahhh" Simon runs and swings his drills cutting them in half " Excellent work Simon" " Thanks, Bro" then a bolder comes and hit them into castle making half of it fall apart " What the hell Ahh" Kamina gets pissed and turns around charges at demon knight with his drill killing it. A minute before the half-collapsed of castle Rin slice the door in half open it she runs and hugs him " Thanks Rin " N-oo p-roblem" As Rin giving the generosity the whole half of castle falls " Hold close to me" as the rumble settles " Rin, Elizabeth" Meliodas goes to them " We are all right" " Good now where Hendrickson" Ban says " Right here" everyone shock and see some purplish black color around him and taller" " You fought well Sins along with big friend over there" " Hey!" Kamina replies and walks behind the rest "Now let settle this" " Deth shards" a massive clouds came and fired giant dark shards landed around everyone best doges but Meliodas comes in front of Hendrickson " You time has came Meliodas" His armor forms a sword but was sliced off and disintegrated " Ahh what how is that impossible" He looks and see Rin sword of Blue flame "Huh the of Shiro the" " Demon slaying sword that kills any demons even the king himself" Says Rin " Your time has come" As he was about to kill him a rift form and pushing out something then sucking Hendrickson in "No".

Ban walks up to the body that was spit out " What happened here" King and Diane come " Hendrickson released his demons army but we killed them then we faced him then Rin came cut his arm and a rift form taking him with it but left this behind" says Meliodas " Left what behind" King floats to the body and gets a shock sad expression " It's Helbram in his fairy form which could do that much damage to him" " Whoever can deal that much damage it must be Alex" Says Meliodas " Why" " Because Eric knows everything that happens before it happens to remember" says Kamina " I know because I was with him in our past whatever the reason is it must be in that rift and me, and Simon will go" both of them go to rift " Wait" they stop " if you're going I'm coming with" says Rin " He is the one only knows to bring me back to my dimension" " Alright anyone else before we enter " I will go." Says Meliodas " Meliodas no" Elizabeth protest " I will be fine and no one know much demons as I do" He walk to rest " I'm also coming to" Ban walks " I will go wherever you go captain" " Good now Diane, King, & Gowther say here and watch kingdom with Merlin" they nod " Alrighty let's go" all 5 of them entered the rift and appeared in Durarara " Well I don't know where we are, but it seems unknown" says Meliodas " Don't worry we know what to do" says Simon " So do I" says Rin.

Before the madness I was escaping until a blade appeared by neck I look over " Helbram" the person for shocked but doesn't show " So you're the one that began the madness in my Dimension" " Sor da I wanted info and I got now if you don't mind let me go" I say " No Hendrickson send me to kill you" I smirk do you really think you can kill me with this sword" I open little and purple flames show slightly " Ha nothing can defeat me with my sword from green tree" I motion my hands " Well then take this" I grab an object and push Helbram back I pull my sword, and purple flames go around me and out of my eyes " Remarkable" he pulls out a notepad and write but I slash it burns " Oops no luck" I lung with my sword with slash he blocks it but a piece falls off " What impossible nothing can destroy sword ahhh" Helbram lungs with the sword I block it " Nice reflexes but" I swing my leg and kicks him into a public street " I was expecting a better fight I guess not ahhh" I run and with my sword and deliver a slash but blocks it. The people around run and take pics of us and send it to internet " unknown things fighting" someone looks up and smirks " I didn't expect that well done Arekkusu I should check it out" It also spread to news and Celty was watch she pull out her phone and types " That the thing that I fought Shinra" Shinra an underground doctor " I guess your not only one with demon powers beside Saika Celty replays " I must get to him" "Celty save for tomorrow it would be better Celty looks and types " Ok" she lays on his shoulder.

In the center of the city, my pic was in front " That must be the person Celty was talking about" a person in butler suit he rubs to spot. Back to fight " Nice block. Huh" Helbram says " Ice shards" Ice shards came " Fire breath" I breath purple flames out and melted the ice Helbram was scared " What matter have you seen before I guess not well then my turn purple spears" I say that a thin purple cloud formed and lot spears came Helbram try block but fales his sword is falling apart " Give up" " Never ahhh" he gets up and charge I pull my sword down and he goes through it " what bad idea" Helbram goes on his knees " Now then Helbram it's time to end this Rift slash" I formed a rift and go to a secret place I pull my swords into two " Ready for bloodbath hehe" I smirk evilly and spin around causing a lot of death and screams cave in I stop " Now no one will give you powers" I stab my sword into his magical heart orb, and I hear him scream I get out and look at the ground " End me" says Helbram I walk up " I can't only Alter your best friend is going to do that. Rift slash" Another rift appears behind him " Goodbye" I kick him in I look up and see a crowd around me I change rift destination went through it and appeared in an alley " Now that settled let's find a place to sleep for the day" I walk off leaving the rift opened. The butler person goes try to get to me but not enough time " I will get him tomorrow"Back to person " Well done I will see you soon" the person walks home. Back to the four.

" Now that we are here we need to get new clothes" says Simon " Wait why " ask Meliodas " If you ask me I'm finally dressed" says Ban " Well we are farther in time now and plus we are dressed as we came from a cosplay convention or party, and a convention is not for a while" says Rin " But first we need to hind Gurren Lagann" " How though" ask Kamina " We need truck bro and there's one" Simon points to an inactive pick up truck.

All of them go and open it Kamina and Simon go out then place it in just right "Ok that's settled now who knows how to drive" Rin looks around " No one I guess" " I can try" says Simon " It should be easy like controlling Gurren Lagann" they all enter truck and Rin helps out basics with Simon and starts to work " Be easy Simon" says Rin and he does " Ok now let's look for cloth shop" Simon says. Everyone else looks at city " Wow this lot different from our dimension" says Meliodas " I agree with you captain so what things happen in these you call cities" ask Ban " Well I heard that some cities are controlled by color street games and mafias, so we better be careful here" answers Rin " oh" then "there's a clothes store" " Ok so how are we going to pay" ask Kamina " don't worry I got it handled" says Rin and pulls out a 1,000 yen cash everyone surprised " holy shit these exist" says Kamina " Yeah it my allowance cause I went to a vibrant college to become an Exorcist" reply Rin " Now let's see what we need. Kamina you need a shirt and jacket to fit in Simon you're fine, but for last two you need change" " Don't worry I got myself handle" says Ban " Yeah by stelling" says Meliodas " That explains why" Kamina says " I won't be talking cap boy" " Hey!" Kamina gets pissed " Stop you two let's get your stuff and, go," says Rin " all four go to store.

Everyone went to different sections of clothing Kamina looks over to shirts and grab one " I got one" rest look over and saw him holding a red shirt " Seriously get some variety" Ban says " shut up." Kamina replays. He grabs a black shirt and red jacket. Over on other side Ban grabs and blue shirt and black leather, r jacket Meliodas looks and grabs a white shirt and a green, black jacket everyone finishes and goes to clerk Rin hands the 1,000 yen money and gets 300 back. Simon waiting "nice choice of clothes" " Thanks so what next" ask Meliodas " Well I got some info on whereabouts of Alex" " Oh nice where is he Simon " ask Kamina " Well it's all over the place but majority located him and a popular place and had a battle with one of your dimensional people that we saw" " Helbram so where is he then Simon" " Well that's the tricky part we know he in this dimension hard part is he could be anywhere now" " Alright let-" out of nowhere a group of people wearing yellow shirts, hats, and accessories " Hey what are you doing on our turf" " what turf" ask Ban " Hey don't be a smart ass you're on our turf we are the yellow scarves" Simon whispers to everyone " the It one of the street gangs that control part of city" " So now get off our turf or pay the consequences" says the head person of the group. Kamina goes in front " No do you know who the hell I am I'm Kamina from Gurren Lagann, and I take no order from some punk ahhh" he pulls out his sword " Ha that supposes to scare us" the head group call out more, and they came " Well done Kamina first time back in the city and you cause us some trouble" says Ban " Well let's not keep them waiting" cracks his hands " This going to fun." Kamina runs in with his sword after the head man and punched him down "Hey" fellow gangs come after him then Ban comes in and punches them down hard " Let's make deal the one who gets most KO buy us drinks" " I will agree on that ahh" Kamina swings his blade gets blocked kicks him down while Ban gets 5 KO in a row " Top that huh" out of nowhere meliodas comes and takes down two whole groups " Not fair captain" says Ban " What I wanna join in can't let you guys have most fun" Kamina blocks a hit and elbow him " You're not part of the deal this me and Ban's beat" " Still I wanna join fun" meliodas punches one far while Rin and Simon watch " Well we know what gang controls here" " Yeah I suspect we will be doing this a lot" " Yup". After the street brawl even though Meliodas wasn't in the deal he still won " I guess no one buys drinks" he laughs " Yeah and I was hoping to drink" Kamina hits Ban shoulder " Well we still have a chance there a lot more of them out there" " Yeah your write" agrees to Kamina " Come on you guys let's get out of here before more shows, and we will be in trouble" Says Simon rest followed.

In a website online chat room " Have you guys heard" other replied " What" " A bunch of yellow scarfs groups got injured by only few people with unnatural abilities" " Wow" another user joins " Hey guys what up" other replies " Nothing just telling that bunch of yellow scarfs got severed injured by only a few people with unnatural abilities" " Wow that something" " Lot things have been happening in Ikebukuro and probably bring more gangs her, so everyone be safe and remember we all have our backs".

Back to me I did find a place nothing was living so I enter I sit down open my laptop and go to a website called The Dollars and see the newsfeed full of things and thee attacks I close it with anger and grab my sword " I know you are behind all of this Izaya Orihara you cause me so much pain and suffering now your turn to pay then my pain will be removed but for now I will hunt you down" I light up with bright flames I put my stuff away and fell asleep. Next morning three young teens walking along together from school on Right is a new transfer kid Mikado Ryuugamine that came to be with his childhood friend Masaomi Kida who on the left then in the middle a shy young girl named Anri Sonohara all of them are great friends till ended up in a love triangle but slowly ended. " How was your class Masaomi" ask Mikado " Boring but now I'm out for the day to find more girls what about you and Anira" " Both of them get flustered " Masaomi" he laughs as they walk they bumped into a person all three look the mysterious person replied "Well isn't my two favorite humans Masaomi and Mikado it's been awhile " Masaomi gets mad " Why are you back here Izaya I thought you left Ikebukuro" " I did I just came back to see all the strange things that are happening" then out of nowhere a mailbox came flying at Izaya he doges " Well I got to go" he then runs away while a voice shouted " IZAYA". " Mikado do get involved with Izaya again" " Don't worry Masaomi" " Yeah I heard that before" "No seriously" " Whatever Mikado" all three started walking. Back to Simon and rest " wake up guys" the rest wake and Simon ask " Where would guys like to go eat" Meliodas says " What about that sushi place at the center there" " That fine with me" Ban answers " So am I" Kamina replied " me too" Rin also answers they drove off.

In the sushi place where a group of 4 friends the one in a tan-ish blue jacket is Kyouhei Kadota the lead of group the one in front of him. Is Saburo Togusa a gearhead but has a secret sweet spot but if anything hits his car the person who did it is dead, and the last two are Erika Karisawa and Walker Yumasaki. Both of them are 2D lovers of Mangas they do some damage if together but they all are in a mysterious gang called the Dollars. " A lot of things have been starting up again in Ikebukuro with all these strange things is just like out a Manga," says Erika " Yeah with the mysterious purple flame hunter around. Also yellow scarfs getting beaten by 5 people bring more gangs to take over" replies Kyouhie, as the friends take a group of five people to walk in and find a table, is then Erika jumps " Walker look" she points " What" Walker looked " Oh my is that really them" he says in happiness " What up with you too" says Kyouhie " Look" says Walker he looks and sees very odd people with interesting features " Hey Saburo I think those guys are ones who beat the yellow scarves groups" say Kyouhie is then Saburo looks and gets little mad " They wreck my car". On the day when the yellow scarves groups tried to threaten Kamina this happen. As the group of four were driving around the same place as Kamina, Ban, Meliodas, Simon, and Rin were one of the yellow scarfs that were tossed in an ally came and hit Saburo car " Ahhh I will kill you for that" but Saburo forced his angry on a person and damaged him really and I mean really damaged him is then Kyouhie saw a very unnatural hair color light blue as he was going to tell the group vanished. Back in a sushi restaurant, Saburo gets mad.

" That preik" he gets up but is stop " No don't one of them is immortal" Erika says both Kyouhie and Saburo stop and both say " We don't believe that" " I will prove it" She grabs a knife " Wait Erika don't" shouts Kylouhie but she doesn't and the knife flies and hits Ban " Hm" " What matter Ban" ask Meliodas " Nothing captain a knife came out of nowhere and stabbed me" he pulls it out as he did he regenerated now both Kyouhie and Saburo are convinced. "So who are others and how did they get here" Kyouhie ask " Well" Erika pulls her manga out and walked reacts " Oh my God you got the 7 deadly sins sweet" " Yes the first two are Ban the fox sin is known as greed he also drank fountain of youth to give him immortality other is Meliodas the Dragon's sin also known as wrath he was born in a demon clan and was cursed to live forever they came from here" says Erika " Ok so how did they get to Ikebukuro" " Through internal dimentaly rift" Walker replies " It happens when a person from a different dimension or rift as they are called that clams power to do so." " Walker right is expressed right here, and when I got this, it wasn't there before it says that 'An impact was formed and two people were in it one badly hurt other find his name is Arekkusu only little was told because the second person knocks him into a different one.

Some pages later the sins and their new friends went after a corrupted holy knight name Hendrickson he wanted to resurrect the demon clan. Original he lived and was supposed to be a sequel, however, do to the rift power and new friends that were not in their altered it makes this happen something happened. A rift came to suck him in making the two and friends here." The two boys are beyond shocked " So what about the other 3" ask Saburo " I believe I have the answer" Walker says from afar Ban was observing them " Hey guys" says Ban all of them look at Ban " We got some people revealing information on us over there" Meliodas looks "Let's follow them when they leave they may have information" the group nods. Back to others Walked pull out two mangas " The rest are from here Gurren Lagann, and Blue exercise names are Kamina, Simon, and Rin they all met the same person with rift powers and have clear images" Walker points " Wait minute" Kyouhie pulls the dollars browsers and pulls the image of me fighting Helbram " That guy who attack and the fairy-like creature he in Ikebukuro let find him" all of them look surprised and agree they paid and left so did others.

I woke up and did my stuff and went out walk to a stoplight sign and hack it " Now where are you Izaya" I went to the camera and hacked into it then found him " So that where you will be hiding hehe" I hack to his computer but place a tracking system so I can find him. I do so and run fast to the ground at his building. I turn around to other and jump high to a ledge and at the top. I look across to Izaya place I pull my sword out and shout " IZAYA" I do a massive jump. Into Izaya office on his computer from an edge of the screen, he sees me and smirks then as I come and brake in jump and dodge my strick. " Well look who finally pays me a visit Arekkusu how are your friends" I swing my blade he dodges " Shut it you don't know what you did to me" " On the contrary I know you when to seven deadly sins got your demon powers" I get mad I swing and smash causing lot destruction as I do so Izaya grabs his jacket and jumps to other building " YOU'RE NOT ESCAPING ME IZAYA" I follow and cause destruction to each building as I land it " YOU WILL DIE OF WHAT YOU DID" " Good luck trying" as this was going on it went all over news making people watch and grabbing attention to the group of 4 friends and my group of friends making them after me not far bulter like person saw a bit more than others he went after. Far from center, Izaya jumps on the railroad brigade in his mind " That right follow me and be exposed of what you really are." " IZAYA" I leap and land on rails, but with my anger and the power I possess, I make all rail connections fall and cause a massive catastrophe The might and nose was so loud everyone near place came to see.

As the dust settled Izaya standing firm and not stretch " I was expecting better I guess not" He slowly walks away but then in the pile of rubble a nose came and I burst through the rubble and appeared a sword like above my head but what was exposed was the purple flames and a vein of purple around my body regranting " Your not get away this time" I lift my hands and came out snaked like arms grabbing Izaya " Huh" he gets taken to me and I pull my sword out " Now you will die, and everyone should know that I am the eighth king the purple serpent king, and I will hunt every reincarnation of you and your families took to make sure they never do what was done now die" I bring my sword close to his heart but as I do so and highway sign crash on me let Izaya go. " What the" Izaya look up and see the butler like person " Shizuo Heiwajima this is a surprise you saving me" Both Izaya and Shizuo are longtime rivals since they first met but they show a friendly to each other making friends enemies " Izaya even though you make mad, but you made me what to do in my life, so I wanted to repay it" Izaya shock but hides it " Thank Shizuo" as then Izaya runs off.

I get up from the sign I look around and she Shizuo Heiwajima and no Izaya I burst into anger " You let him escape you will die Shizuo I grab my sword and charge at him I swing but blocks it " What impossible"I look up and see purple flames coming off of him " That not impossible I'm only the purple king" " You are not I am now scram and leave Ikebukuro " he grabs my sword and flings me so high and hit the tall building and fall to the ground making a massive crater I stand up never until I kill Izaya ahhhh" I run at him with my sword aiming at his heart he grabs a street sign and purple flames come and make it into sword also and blocks my attack.

Far from another Dimension in a building with a computer where people wearing same blue clothing " Lt you need to see this" walking up was women arrived " What is it" " We are detecting a huge amount of supernatural presents" " Is red clan" Lt replies " It's not close but in a city called Ikebukuro" as said another person's eyes light up " What type" the person with attention and same voice as Izaya " It looks like a king" " How is that possible" the Lt get a closer look and sees the Sword of Damocles but different than ones she knows with other swords but this one different from purplish flames and two serpents around the sword. Lt gets up " Contact Reisi Munakata this is urgent" as so the Lt came to his office " Yes Seri Awashima" "Sir we need you to see this" " Alright what is it."Reisi replies " We got a huge amount of supernatural presents in a city named Ikebukuro" answers Seri" How so then what's the reason" " Now that problem" Seri pulls out the video and plays my part "I am the eighth king the purple serpent king" " Sir is true that there's an eighth king" Reisi take off his glasses and cleans them " I can't lie to you Seri but yes there was before I became king I only know little but all I know that power of purple is chosen by power itself" puts his glasses back on Seri was quite till Reisi spoke " We need to contact Adolf K. Weismann he should know more about the purple king" " Yes sir" Seri goes.

Back in Ikebukuro Shizuo and myself are still fighting causing lot damage and injuries " Give up Shizuo you can't keep this up soon I will kill Izaya" " Never you damage my city and my friends you will not have mercy ahh" He swings his sword forcing me unbalanced but I keep fighting from afar is Ban, Rin, Kamina, Simon and Meliodas watching "Meliodas" ask Simon " What Should we do" " Well you and Kamina bring out Gurren Lagann but be careful this is very risky we are going to combine with our powers in Gurren Lagann" everyone nodded and went to get Lagann.

In Silver kings, places were the blue king " Adolf K. Weismann I'm happy you expect our invitation to your home." Says Reisi " Your welcome Reisi so what is your problem" " Well we got a huge amount of supernatural presence in a place called Ikebukuro we dug deeper and we got a video that I don't have much info than you do" " Very we'll show me" Reisi grabs my video and plays it " I am the eighth king the purple serpent king" he stops it " Was there an eighth king" " Yes there was he was a Mysterious person.

When I arrived in America Lt and me the Gold king socialized and chose the kings but this eight king was odd than others but what happened is that with powers of kings he gave his powers a boost with demon powers, and he was unstoppable even myself can't contain the power so every king even the seventh king came together and vanquished the eight we revolved his skills and banished but the forces of purple side vanished before we could decide what to do with it" Reisi is shocked " wow now Weismann do I have your permission to go after this king" " Yes you do but I'm coming with you to help you access rift gates" Reisi gets up and bows his head " Thanks, Weismann we should we leave I'm going to grab some of my men to join us" " We will leave when you're ready" " Very well" Reisi leaves. " Hey, Kuroh Yatogami" ask Weismann " Yes my king" " Go and get the Red clan and tell everything you heard to them and bring them in something tells me that there more supernatural present there." He nods and goes.

Some hours later at Silver Kings blimp and first arrived was blue clan " Reisi have a large number of men and couple of your Lt's" " Yes I have shall we go" " Not quite I also recited some men hope don't mine" After some minutes the red clan arrived at the Blue clansmen saw they got into fighting stances " Hold up both of you" Weismann shouted both clans stop " We need to unite for this mission all of you don't know that there's another clan called the purple clan they are much more powerful than any other clans but us 3 when together our power is unstoppable so let's fight together to save the multiverse." Everyone cheers " NOW Let's get on." shouts Weismann. Everyone goes on blimp Weismann activates the rift gate grabbing them and everyone into Ikebukuro.

Down in Ikebukuro at fighting scan came loud voice " Alex stop this madness" I look over and Gurren Lagann but very different " No until I kill Izaya and all his relatives that I will no matter the damage or destruction ahh" I run at them but I get punched so damn hard I went through 20 walls but I get up with blood over my head I look and shocked but I snap out of it and strike again " Alex, you're not immortal you're still human" Says Meliodas " Still I won't back down ahh" Ban springs into action " This going to hurt" He kicks me into another building and makes bled more. They walk up to me then sky turns into a different color and grabs everyone attention even Mikado, Masaomi, Aria. A giant Rift gate appeared right out was a blimp I slowly get up and walk out to open and saw it " Weismann" a sound came from blimp " Arekkusu I'm the silver king the first king ends these obsession for revenge or I will send force" " Haha you and what army there's only 2 of your clansmen" I say back " Not quite" then the sides of blimp open and two giant flames of different color " The red clan and the Blue Clan" I say in shocked then both clans drop and land in blimp " Kuroh" " Yes king" " I'm going down there stay up here with neko" he nods as said Weismann came flying out and lands between both red, and blue clans " last chance Arekkusu" says Weismann " Never" as I respond another voice from distance " Stop this madness before I have use my numbers" all 4 of us look and see a high school student with his phone in hand I look and see " Mikado the dollars, and Blue squares leader this isn't your battle" " No is not but it's my city last chance" his thumb is on phone " You and your army can't handle ours abilities" is then he hits and people starting light up and futuristic and other dimentals objects appeared " Still it's my city and my people" Mikado replays than another voice " I'm with Mikado" from a distance a person wearing a yellow scarf " Massimo The leader of the yellow scarves alongside is aria aka Sikia this battle got more interesting but I will never stop until I kill all version of Izaya" I swing my sword around in circle let's end this ahhh" silver king shout " half of clans fight the gangs others attack Gurren Lagann and in middle is me and the kings I pull my sword into two "let's end this ahhh" clash of powerful kings and destruction among things Lagann lost one of its arms and Ban was in it came out I was flung around and hit wall after wall after wall covered in blood then hit on top of a building slowly dying from blood loss " I will NEVER BE DEFEATED AHH" I jump high and fall stage down with my swords hit ground make a massive purple brush of air pushing everyone and everything into one another and kings fallen and far apart I slowly get up covered in blood and walk up to king Reisi " I won't ever stop I pull my sword up from a far a mysterious person pull out a futuristic gun and had voice " Psycho-Pass at brim of no redemption " the it fires and hits my spin " Ahh" I start to fall on ground face first then two kings get up " He down" says Reisi and walk from wall Shizuo " but is he really dea-" a stop looks up and see my sword of Damocles falling "watch out" Shizuo runs and pushes Reisi away and stabs me in my heart as then my sword stops falling and moves to Shizuo " What the how" Reisi surprise from a far Weismann came " He also the purple king Reisi the sword chose him now" Reisi look "as well threat" as the were taking the ground shock and my body rose " What the" then my body explode Making a rift sucking Everything to get that doesn't belong in the dimensions and setting them back as before. " The cycle must continue" a voice from rift said that then disappeared leaving only kings and clans " What happened and why aren't we gone with rift" says Reisi " Cause I made our dimension stable" Reisi Looks at Weismann " With all the things that didn't belong here the multiverse dimensions where unstable making rift suck anything from not Its original place." " But what did it mean the cycle must continue" " I can answer that" from afar was a young woman dressed in a black suit along with some men who look like regular clothing and detective clothing.

The end


End file.
